


Primal Scream

by thinlizzy2



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Closeted Character, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen has had enough of hiding who she is.  And who she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



Charlize has the most incredible skin. 

Kristen revels in it as she kisses her way down the side of the other woman's face. It's so different from what she's made herself get used to lately - the stubbly bits of prickling beard - and the softness is wildly addictive. And that creamy smoothness is only the beginning. From her beautifully responsive nipples that harden into delightfully pebbly peaks when Kristen tweaks them to the tantalizing wetness between her legs as she grinds against Kristen's thigh, Charlize's whole body is an endless source of wonder. Sure there have been other girls: a couple back a school who claimed they were just experimenting, two or three drunken hook-ups from when she still did those things, some friends-with-benefits arrangements with other aspiring starlets and models and singers back before her face became universally recognizable and she realized she had to be more careful. But none of them had felt like Charlize, or smelled like her, or driven her wild in exactly this same way. 

None of them had had skin she just couldn't stop touching. 

She still can't believe this is real. Kristen is not a romantic person, by nature. Sex is sex and that's just how it is. She's had sex for fun, to project an image, to satisfy a curiosity or to advance her career. But there's something about Charlize that just seems too perfect to be true and it's so surreal that Kristen get to be _here_ , in her bed, about taste her and touch her and fuck her. It's all of her ridiculous teen-girl shower-head fantasies come true and it makes so much of the bullshit in her daily life suddenly seem inconsequential. 

She rubs her cheek against Charlize's, licks at the silkiness of her throat. The place where Charlize's shoulder meets her neck is ridiculously delicious and Kristen is convinced she could lose nights just kissing this particular spot alone. Finally, urged on by the appreciative sighs of the woman underneath her, she gives into the temptation to bite down. 

Charlize gasps with pleasure and arches off the bed. In that moment, Kristen feels invincible. 

But then there's a gentle tug on her hair, and Charlize wriggles away from her. She wonders for a second if she'd lost control and gotten too rough without noticing. But Charlize kisses her on the shoulder, and then on the jaw, and then on the ear. Her tongue slides in, a kind of naughty preview, and the breath from her words is an tantalizing tickle. 

"Careful, love. No marks. Make-up in the morning." 

Kristen could swear she hears the mood shattering. 

She wishes, so much, that she'd come out before anyone knew who she was. Sure, there probably would have been no Twilight, no Bella Swan and no teen-queen superstardom. But there are days when she thinks that wouldn't be so bad. The older she gets, the more appealing the offers from the indie market seem. More importantly, there would have been no need for the ridiculous charade she's living now. She could have just found a girl and been with her and all of that sounds so amazingly good right now. 

To her credit, Charlize gets it. Of course she does; she's made the same sacrifices and told the same lies. She stops trying to caress Kristen, gives her a final hug and then pulls back. She even offers up an apologetic smile. "Do you want to go? I won't be mad." 

Kristen decidedly does _not_ want to go. 

In all honesty, she wants exactly the opposite. She wants to stay all night with Charlize and make love to her for hours. Not only that, she wants to fall asleep holding her. In the morning, she wants them to wake up together, complaining when they have to drag themselves apart to go to work.

And most of all, she wants to live in a world where make-up artists just giggle knowingly when they see the marks she longs to leave on Charlize's neck. She wants them to smile as they cover them up and ask _big night with Kristen?,_ because sure it's more work for them but it's still impossible to get angry at two people who are so clearly starting something amazing.

She knows that ninety percent of that is impossible. But, just for tonight, fuck the world and the press. Fuck the industry and all the expectations. She's going to have those hours. 

So she shakes her head and kisses Charlize hard, easing her back onto the bed and scraping her teeth along the sweet and sensitive places that no one else will see: The perfect swell of Charlize's breasts, the flat and freckled expanse of her stomach, the soft and creamy flesh of her inner thighs. Charlize moves from kittenish mewls to deep groans to a barely-restrained shout when Kristen finally parts her labia with two fingers and takes her first long slow lick at her pussy. 

This is a place where she won't bite, not just because of a fear of leaving marks. Instead, she's almost ridiculously gentle. She takes her time, alternating between sliding her tongue in and out of Charlize and sucking at her clit. Her fingers slide along Charlize's folds, just a ghost of a touch whispering back and forth, never slipping inside for more than a second as Charlize's moans build and she pushes down against Kristen's face, her entire body begging her lover for _harder_ and _faster_. 

Kristen knows how she feels; her own cunt is aching for contact. But she resists the desire to change their positions and sit on Charlize's face so that she can be pleasured even as she pleasures her lover. There's something that she needs even more than she needs to get off, and she has to focus all her attention on getting it. 

Charlize is already half lost in sensations. Her eyes are glazed and the most gorgeous flush imaginable has spread across her throat and chest. But Kristen rouses her and helps her into a new position on her knees and elbows, gorgeously spread before Kristen's admiring eyes and hungry lips. 

Teasingly, she takes hold of Charlize's hips and grinds against her. If this was her real life, if Charlize was really her girlfriend, she'd have already bought a strap-on. The idea of fucking Charlize hard, watching her twist and squirm with each thrust from Kristen's hips, is breaktakingly hot. But there are other things she can do on her own that are just as good. 

She sucks two of her fingers and then slides them deep into Charlize. The throaty groan her touch elicits drives her on and she abandons both slowness and gentleness altogether. She pistons her fingers in and out of the woman in front of her, using her pinkie to play with her ass and reveling in the way she pushes back against the invading fingers. As Charlize clutches at the bed sheets, her hips stuttering back and forth as her breath comes in deep shuddering gasps, Kristen knows the right moment has come. She adds another finger, twisting sharply and suddenly, desperately chasing her reward. 

Charlize screams out her orgasm, loud and clear, definitely audible from all around and yet gloriously unashamed. Kristen throws back her head and revels in the beauty of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inlovewithnight for Femslash Exchange 2015. Thank you so much for the intriguing prompts. I had a great time writing this, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it.


End file.
